Earthquake in Elmore
by Miles Preston
Summary: The aftermath of an earthquake in Elmore leaves Gumball in a position to be responsible when all telecommunication systems go down and his friends and family are in danger.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Amazing World of Gumball" and I do not own anything related to the characters or their personalities. All of these rights are owned by Cartoon Network / Turner Networks.

"Mom, come on, can't I have a cell phone too!" asked Gumball.

Gumball and Darwin were grabbing their backpacks as they were getting ready to make their way out of the door of the Watterson home. He's been begging to get another chance at "responsibility."

"No, Gumball, just because I gave Richard and Anais a cell phone doesn't mean you need one," said Gumball's mother, Nicole.

"But that doesn't make sense, why them and not me or Darwin!" asked Gumball.

"Actually, I do have one, check it out, a fish wallpaper," said Darwin as he held up his new iPhone.

"This is nuts, that's no fair!" yelled Gumball.

"Until you learn to take care of your stuff, the answer is NO!" said Nicole.

Nicole pushed Gumball, Darwin and Anais out of the door and onto the porch as the school bus pulled up to the front of the house.

Gumball marched angrily to the school bus and got on, followed by Anais and Darwin whose heads were pointed downward at their cell phones.

As they made their way down the road, Gumball, who was sitting between Anais and Darwin in the back of the bus, was watching both his sister and pet goldfish friend text each other.

Darwin and Anais start laughing!

"What's so funny!" asked Gumball.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, just a text," said Darwin.

"About you!" said Anais.

Gumball sighed.

"Wish I could be texting right now! I can't believe Mom, wait, what did you just say…"

Gumball yanked the cell phone from Anais and read the text that Darwin sent:

"Gummiepuss no cell phone, lol"

"DARWIN!" yelled Gumball.

"But its true," said Darwin as he cowered. "And what do you have to say for yourself Anais!"

"Haters' gonna hate Gumball," said Anais.

Both Darwin and Anais laugh hysterically. Gumball get's madder.

"FINE, if you two are gonna be like that, then…well…fine. I hope you run over your text messages limit!" says Gumball as the bus comes to a stop.

"Actually, we get unlimited," said Darwin.

Gumball sighed again and rolled his eyes. He starts to get off the bus.

As Gumball makes his way to the front door of the school and opens the door, he begins walking through the hallway. Everyone has their heads down, reading something or watching something on their phones. Even the teachers and the principal are doing the same, almost running into Gumball as they pass by.

"I don't need a cell phone anyway, I can do just fine talking face to face like real civilized people," said Gumball.

Suddenly, someone's cell phone makes a sound. Followed by someone us. Followed by someone else!

"Oh cool, best video ever," said a random kid.

Gumball rolled his eyes and continued to head to class. He walks in to his first period class and sits at his desk. He folded his arms and simply sat his chin on the desk. While doing so, he couldn't help but notice his teacher's desk with the cup of water sitting on the desk. He notices the water is swaying backward and forward.

"Its probably nothing," Gumball said to himself.

It was at that point that he also noticed the lights in the classroom swaying left and right slightly. To him it wasn't enough to really freak him out. But he was a little concerned.

Darwin finally walks in and sits next to Gumball.

"Sorry we picked on you Gumball. We know the only reason you would have your cell phone is if you didn't caught in that city power outage incident," said Darwin.

"It was an accident…so my soccer ball hit the power grid box that JUST so happens to power the whole city. Who would put something like that in….the…" said Gumball as some more shaking of the lights and now even his desk caused him to stop.

In a small sense of fear, Gumball and Darwin look at each other. They both wanted to say what they thought was wrong, but the words were not coming out.


End file.
